


See Me Now, A Ray of Light in the Moondance (a bunch of short stories that come together to make one bigger story)

by Wildeboi111



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeboi111/pseuds/Wildeboi111
Summary: Banjo steals from the Night Night and Legs to get back his hat but much more happens.





	See Me Now, A Ray of Light in the Moondance (a bunch of short stories that come together to make one bigger story)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a thing I thought up late at night that I'd thought would be cool to share.  
> Comment down below if you like it.

He hopped into the vehicle. “Put your foot on it” he yelled to the driver, the car bolted forward and he fell back. Not caring that he just fell backwards he kept telling the driver to go as far as fast as he can. Within a few minutes, they were out of the city and into the country and forests that surrounded it.  
Pulling off his fake moustache and glasses he says “haha we did it.”  
“Did what Sir?” The driver asks.  
“Stole from two of the biggest mobsters in the city of course,” He says showing off the brown bag in his hands.  
“Aww that’s right,” the driver said pretending to remember. The whole time the driver was taking them to a remote place in the woods, it only took them a few minutes to get to the place for they were still driving faster than they should be.  
“Hey this is not where I told you to take us,” he said looking at the driver.  
“It isn’t,” the driver said innocently.  
“No,” he kept looking at the driver and now that had stopped he could see the face more clearly. “You’re not my driver. Who are you?”  
“I am,” the driver thought for a moment, “The person to rob you.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked.  
“Check your pocket?” He checked the pocket where he had placed the sack.  
“You don’t want to steal that,” He warned the driver.  
“And why is that, you stole it?”  
“It is worthy of more value to me than anyone else.” The driver presides to open the bag and take out what was inside. In the driver's hands now sit a hat, it was round brown hat.  
“You went to the house of two of the biggest mobsters in the city to steal a hat.”  
“Well yeah, that is my favourite hat and they took it from me.”  
The driver threw that hat back to him. “Take it.”  
He placed the hat on his head “hey what’s the name you go by?”  
“You can call me Francesca, Francesca Norris,” she said taking off her disguise.  
“Well, I’m Banjo McClintock, thanks for helping me get back my hat.”  
“Ugh you’re welcome,” she says rolling her eyes.  
“Anyway we can head back now,” he said.  
“Fine but once we get back you forget about me,” Francesca says placing her hand out.  
“Okay,” Banjo says shaking her hand.  
The drive back to the city, third time, however, it took them 30 minutes to get back, for this time to be inconspicuous they drove at the speed limit.  
“Well this is goodbye,” Banjo said getting out of the car at a stop sign. “See around I suppose.”  
“You won’t but goodbye,” Francesca yelled after Banjo as she continued to drive for there were starting to get cars to pile up behind her.


End file.
